Você Pertence a Mim
by UchihaCherry-Bomb
Summary: Ela não entende o seu humor como eu entendo. Ela não conhece a sua historia como eu conheço. E o que você ainda faz com uma garota dessas? Você não vê o que você procura sempre esteve aqui ao seu lado esse tempo todo? O seu lugar sempre foi comigo. Como você não pode saber Sasuke Uchiha? Você pertence a mim.


**NOTAS DO AUTOR:  
><strong>

_Amores da minha vida eu trago mais uma história para vocês aqueles que gostam de sasusaku, ela é capítulo único._

_Ela é para o concurso Quatro Estações._

_Baseada na musica da Taylor Swift - You Belong With Me, Espero Que gostem._

**_OBS:_**_ Os personagem do Naruto não é meu, pertence ao Tio Kishimoto, mais a história é de minha autoria._

_Não plagie, por que plágio é feio e é crime._

_Se gostarem comentem, eu ficaria muito feliz._

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1 - Chapter One<strong>_

Porque o amor tem que ser tão complicado? Por que é difícil ver alguém que agente ama com uma pessoa que não é o melhor para ela? Sim essa é a minha história que vocês vão presenciar. Sou Sakura Haruno, uma garota nerd de cabelos cor de rosa que é apaixonada por seu amigo e vizinho Sasuke Uchiha, o cara mais lindo, legal e popular da cidade.

Sasuke mudara para Konoha quando tinha dose anos depois que a sua mãe Mebuki faleceu de câncer. A família ficou sem chão, e principalmente Sasuke que era muito apegado à mãe. No começo ele não falava com ninguém e tomava antidepressivos para controlar a depressão que sofria com a perda. Foi difícil mais eu consegui a sua confiança e amizade, e ele se tornou o meu melhor amigo. Nós fazíamos tudo juntos, éramos como unha e carne, ele me contava tudo e eu a ele. Mais isso ficou um pouco de lado depois que crescemos e agora ambos estávamos com dezessete anos e prestes a entrar na faculdade. Sasuke era o alvo das garotas por ele ser bonito e popular, e às vezes ele ficava com algumas delas que se jogavam em cima dele. E eu muitas vezes ficava mal por ver ele com essas garotas que só quer ele por sua beleza, não por quem ele é. Mais eu era fraca e covarde por não ter coragem o suficiente para dizer que eu sempre o amei desde o primeiro dia que eu o vi.

Agora eu estou em meu quarto numa típica noite de terça-feira sentada em minha cama com um monte de papeis e livros espalhados a minha volta, estudando que nem uma louca para o vestibular que estava se aproximando. Eu passava a maior parte do meu dia enfurnada no meu quarto estudando para conseguir entrar na melhor faculdade de medicina. Esse era o meu, o segundo sonho, já que o primeiro era se tornar namorada de Sasuke Uchiha. Mais isso está um pouco meio impossível, já que ele tem namorada. E alias o que ele veria em mim? Uma nerd que usa roupas largas camisetas, tênis e óculos?

Eu estava refazendo exercícios de matemática, já fazia três horas que eu estava ali, ergo o olhar para o meu pequeno relógio que está marcando sete horas da noite.

- Nossa eu estudei tanto assim?

Já, já a mamãe me chama para jantar. Desvio meu olhar do relógio para a janela, e lá está o meu vizinho em seu quarto com o telefone no ouvido dando varias voltas no local enquanto discutia com alguém. Eu acho quem possa ser esse alguém, ela tem nome e sobrenome; Ino Yamanaka, a namorada dele.

Eu não sei o que ele ainda está fazendo com ela. Os dois só vivem discutindo, e tudo motivo fútil da parte dela. Ino é líder de torcida e a garota mais popular e bonita do colégio. Todos os garotos babam por ela o que faz o seu ego da loira subir muito. Ela me odeia pelo simples motivo de eu ser a melhor amiga de Sasuke. Ela não admite que alguém como ele seja amigo de alguém como eu.

Vejo que ele desligou o celular e o jogou na cama, passou a mão pelo rosto num modo que aliviasse a raiva.

_É pelo jeito abriga foi feia._

Ele olha para o meu lado e sorri e eu retribuo. Eu pego o meu caderno de folhas brancas que estava em cima da cama e escrevo algo nele com uma caneta hidra cor preta para em seguida erguer o caderno para que ele possa ler.

_**Você Está Bem?**_

Foi à pergunta que eu tinha escrevido. Ele ler e em seguida vem mais para frente e se senta na cadeira de sua escrivaninha que fica a baixo de sua janela, e começa escrever alguma coisa para depois erguer o papel.

_**Estou Cansado De Todo Esse Drama.**_

Eu li o que estava escrito no papel com uma caneta hidra cor azul. Mordo o lábio inferior e viro a pagina do meu caderno e escrevo de novo para depois erguer pra ele ler.

_**Eu Sinto Muito.**_

Ele dar um sorriso cansado. Eu queria muito o consolar, dizer que ele podia contar comigo sempre. Queria dizer para ele largar aquela loira falsa e ficar comigo, dizer que comigo ele os seus dias iam ser felizes, dizer que eu o amo pelo jeito que ele é. Eu tenho que deixar de ser covarde e me declarar uma vez por todas. O conheço há tanto tempo, eu sei de todos os seus segredos, sei dos seus sonhos, sei como é o verdadeiro Sasuke, coisa que eu duvido que aquela Ino saiba. Ele é meu melhor amigo, o único amigo que eu tenho. Sasuke nunca me julgou como as outras pessoas me julga, ele sempre diz que elas são todas hipócritas por não perceber a pessoa maravilhosa que eu era, e que beleza nenhuma se compara o que eu sou por dentro. Esse dia eu me apaixonei ainda mais por ele.

Esses pensamentos agora me deu uma coragem que começou a fluir dentro de mim. Virei outra pagina do meu caderno e escrevi as três palavras que estão entaladas aqui dentro desde o dia que eu conheci que precisavam ser botadas para fora.

_**Eu Te Amo.**_

Virei o caderno em sua direção mais ele já tinha se levantado e estava saindo do quarto.

_Droga como eu sou azarada._

Eu acho que não era o momento certo ainda. Suspirei cansada e fitando o caderno em meu colo com aquelas palavras escrita. Arranquei a folha e a dobrei e coloquei dentro deu um livro, para logo em seguida escutar a voz da minha mãe me gritar lá do andar de baixo.

- Sakura saia desse quarto e dessa já, que o jantar está pronto.

- Já estou indo mãe. - respondi.

Dei mais uma olhada para o quarto vizinho que estava com as luzes apagadas para depois sair da cama e ir jantar.

[...]

Voltei para o quarto depois que almocei, olhei para a janela vizinha que estava fechada com a cortina. Ele deve ter saído ou deve ter ido dormir.

- Boa noite meu amor. - murmurei enquanto ainda fitava a sua janela fechada.

Fui até a minha cômoda onde estava o meu pequeno micro system e o liguei no rádio e a musica _Hello Kitty_ da _Avril Lavigne_ começou a tocar. Cara eu amo essa musica. Fui arrumar a bagunça que estava na minha cama e ao mesmo tempo dançava e cantava a musica. Peguei uma escova de cabelo e a fiz como microfone e comecei a cantar a musica e dançar que nem uma retardada o refrão da musica.

_Come, come, kitty, kitty_

_You're so pretty, pretty_

_Don't go kitty, kitty_

_Stay With me_

Eu subi em cima da cama e estava de joelhos enquanto balançava o seu corpo para lá e para cá, com o som da musica enquanto dublava com a minha voz com uma escova de cabelo na mão.

_Come, come, kitty, kitty_

_You're so pretty, pretty_

_Don't go kitty, kitty_

_Play with me!__Ka-ka-ka kawaii!_

Eu pulei da cama e agora estava dançando toda de desajeitada igual uma maluca no quarto.

_Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty_

_Hello Kitty, You're so pretty__!_

_Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty_

_Hello Kitty, You're so silly._

Eu estava tão envolvida e distraída com a musica que eu não tinha percebido que Sasuke estava me fitando escondido sob as cortinas e rindo de mim enquanto eu dançava e dublava Avril Lavigne que nem uma doente mental.

[...]

Sábado à tarde eu resolvi da uma parada nos estudos e ir dar uma volta no parque da cidade e levando o meu livro que eu estava lendo ultimamente comigo. Assim que cheguei eu me sentei num banco que dava para a rua e um canteiro onde algumas crianças estavam brincando de pega-pega e outras se balançavam no balanço. Deixei tudo de lado e comecei a ler o romance. Depois de quase uma hora sentada numa mesma posição lendo eu me ergo sentindo as dores na minha coluna por causa do jeito envergado que eu estava. Passo o meu olhar ao redor e logo vejo Sasuke que vinha em minha direção.

Ele estava todo à vontade com a sua calça jeans usada um pouco rasgada, camisa preta que detalhava o seu corpo e um tênis gasto. Sasuke daquele jeito parecia um bad boy encrenqueiro com aquele estilo de roupa, e eu sabia que ele adorava aquele estilo largado, apesar de não usar muito. Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca a cada passo que ele vinha em minha direção. As minhas mãos soavam e eu sentia borboletas em meu estomago. Sasuke estava simplesmente lindo.

- Oi. - ele disse se sentando ao meu lado no banco.

- Oi. - o respondi sorrindo e fechando o meu livro para dar atenção a ele e logo perguntei. - Passeando?

- É, estou vindo da casa do dobe, estava indo para a casa quando te vi sentada no banco. - ele respondeu me fitando e se acomodou mais ainda no banco. - E você? O que está fazendo aqui sozinha?

- Cansei de ficar em casa estudando e vim tomar um pouco de ar, e resolvi trazer o meu amigo fiel. - falei erguendo o livro no ar para ele ver.

- Também ando estudando muito também. - ele disse. - O vestibular chegando, a final do jogo, está meio difícil.

- Nem me fale, estou estudando que nem uma louca para o vestibular. - falei e dei um suspiro cansado.

- Relaxa, você é inteligente e com certeza vai passar. - ele disse me fitando.

Sorri de leve com o rosto um pouco rubro e tentei mudar o assunto.

- E você e a Ino... Já se resolveram? - perguntei, eu sabia que o relacionamento deles não estava muito bom.

- É agente nos entendemos, até a nossa próxima briga. - ele disse encostando a cabeça no banco enquanto fitava o céu. - Ela acha que eu sou o seu fantoche que pode fazer o que bem entende comigo. E eu já estou ficando cansado disso tudo.

- E por que você não termina com ela de uma vez, já que vocês não estão bem? - falei jogando a minha

- Não é tão fácil assim como você imagina, e você sabe disso como ninguém. - ele falou. - Você sabe o que aconteceu da última vez que eu quis terminar com ela.

É eu sabia o que tinha acontecido, Ino fez um tremendo escândalo e até ameaçou de se matar com remédios se o Sasuke terminar-se com ela. E, aliás, os pais do Sasuke aprovam o namoro dele com a Ino, por que assim mais para frente poderia houver casamento e a família de Ino é prestigiada, o casamento dos dois seriam perfeito para as duas família. Triste, mais essa é a realidade.

- Eu sei... Desculpa. - murmurei um pouco cabisbaixa.

- Tudo bem. - ele sussurrou se virando no banco no modo que ficasse de frente para mim, ele levou uma mão até o meu cabelo que estava no meu rosto e o colocou atrás da minha orelha. O seu gesto me pegou desprevenida e eu corei sentindo um turbilhão de emoções que fluíam dentro de mim. - Ficou melhor assim. - ele disse dando o seu costumeiro sorriso de lado o que me fez eu me derreter todinha.

Como ele era fofo e carinhoso. Sasuke me fitava os olhos tão intensamente que eu acho que ele podia ler a minha alma. O seu olhar ia dos meus olhos para os meus lábios fazendo o meu coração acelerar. Mais como um click ele se afasta bruscamente de mim e começa a fitar a rua evitando me olhar e muda de assunto.

- E ai vai me ver jogando quarta? - ele perguntou.

Sasuke era o capitão do time de futebol do colégio e quarta feira era o último jogo do campeonato escolar, e sexta-feira seria o dia do baile de final de ano. Tentei me recuperar desse pequeno clima que pairou sobre nós e respondi.

- Se você não percebeu Senhor Esquecido, eu faço parte da banda do colégio, e com certeza eu estarei lá mesmo se eu não quisesse. - falei ironicamente.

Sasuke bateu a sua mão na testa e deu uma risada de leve. Fazia muito tempo que eu não o via assim rindo o que me deixou meio abobada. O seu sorriso era tão lindo e suave que poderia iluminar uma cidade inteira.

- Como eu sou uma mula. - ele disse e eu só balancei a minha cabeça em desaprovação e rindo de leve. Sasuke era muito esquecido das coisas, eu sempre falava que ele só não esquecia a cabeça por que ela estava agarrada. - São tantas coisas acontecendo que eu acabei me esquecendo. - ele pegou as minhas duas mãos as segurou fazendo uma cara dramática. - Me perdoe Srta. Sakura por ter me esquecido de um fato importantíssimo de sua vida. Perdoe-me se não eu não conseguirei mais viver com esse fardo.

Eu apenas revirei os olhos, com aquela palhaçada dele e puxei as minhas mãos de leve e dei um tapa em seu braço.

- Seu bobo. - eu disse fazendo ele gargalhar

Vendo ele tão leve me fez rir também. Mais o nosso momento foi cortado por uma buzina de um carro. Nós erguemos o olhar e vimos Ino em seu carro Sport vermelho.

- Bom agente se ver depois. - Sasuke disse e se levantou indo em direção ao carro estacionado a nossa frente.

- Tudo bem - murmurei fitando ele entrando no carro.

- Meu amor que saudades. - disse Ino o abraçando e deu uma olhada para mim de solai-o antes de dar um beijão nele, que a retribuiu.

Desviei o olhar eu sabia que a Ino só o beijava assim para mostrar para mim que Sasuke era dela e que eu nunca o teria. Era difícil ver alguém que agente ama com alguém que não dar o valor. Por que eu sei que ela não o ama de verdade como eu amo. Ela só está com ele por status, ele é o garoto mais popular, e ela é a garota mais popular, e juntos formam "_O Casal Perfeito_". Sai dos meus devaneios com o som do carro ganhando movimento e saindo dali, indo embora levando o meu príncipe de cabelos e olhos ônix.

[...]

Hoje era quarta-feira, o dia da final da nossa escola Konoha High School contra os Taka. O jogo estava empatado dois a dois e só faltavam cinco minutos para acabar o tempo. Eles tinham que ser rápidos e fazer uma jogada mestra para desempatar. Sasuke estava dando tudo de si, e dava para ver que ele estava cansado, o time Taka era muito bom também. Vi Ino vestida com o seu uniforme curtíssimo junto com as outras lideres de torcida pulando jogando pom pons, animando o jogo que estava tenso.

Eu estava perto das arquibancadas junto com a banda da escola vestida com o uniforme da banda, uma calça vermelha com um casaco também vermelho e uma cartola na cabeça como os outros membros. Eu estava com o meu par de pratos de dourados nas mãos e olhava fixamente quando o Naruto tomou a bola do adversário que deu mole e saiu em disparada em direção ao gol. Sasuke vinha do lado esquerdo se aproximando dele e Naruto viu a chance e passou a bola para Sasuke que pegou e começou a correr com ela e driblando os adversários que estavam o fechando. Naruto o estava o acompanhando pronto para receber a bola de novo que Sasuke acabou de passar. Naruto correu e quando viu que estava sendo fechado ele chutou a bola com toda força para Sasuke que deu de bicicleta direto para o gol

- _GOOOOOOOOOL_

O coro foi imenso quando as arquibancadas tremiam de emoção por ter ganhado o campeonato colegial. Eu comemorava junto aos meus colegas de banda enquanto via os outros jogadores erguerem Sasuke no ar. Eu estava tão feliz por ele ter ganhado, ele trenou muito para isso.

Os seus amigos o colocaram no chão enquanto uma manada de gente ia em sua direção. Eu era uma dessas manada que tentava se aproximar mais estava sendo difícil com toda aquela gente. Um pouco mais a frente afastados de todos vi Ino Yamanaka com um cara ruivo e um pouco mal encarado. Gaara... Acho que esse era o seu nome, ele era o goleiro do nosso time e ele estava perto de mais da Ino e passava uma mão em seu rosto e parecia que a mesma estava gostando mais estava o repreendendo por causa das pessoas ao redor.

Eu não acredito que essa vadia esteja traindo o Sasuke. Eu tinha ouvido alguns rumores que ela estava se pegando com alguém, e agora eu tenho certeza que isso é verdade. Ai que vontade de ir lá e dar um bons sacode nessa loira de farmácia, mais para a minha alegria vejo Sasuke se aproximando do local, pegando os "_pombinhos_" de surpresa. Da onde eu estava não dava para eu ouvir a conversa mais eu sabia que o Sasuke não ia deixar barato.

Sasuke brigava enquanto apontava o dedo na cara de Ino, mais logo o Gaara empurrou a mão do Uchiha para o lado o que fez dar um empurrão em Gaara que o empurrou de volta fazendo Ino ficar entre os dois para evitar uma possível briga. Eu queria ir até lá mais o assunto não se diz a respeito a mim. Sasuke falou mais alguma coisa e vi Ino abraçar Gaara que a retribuiu e Sasuke saiu de lá deixando os dois a sós. O que será que tenha acontecido o namoro dos dois acabou.

[...]

Sexta à noite, o dia do baile e eu estava aqui no meu quarto sentada na minha cama com um monte de livros espalhados ao meu redor enquanto estudava para o vestibular que seria semana que vem. Eu não iria ao baile, e mesmo que eu fosse eu nem tinha um par para ir. Mamãe até tinha comprado um vestido belíssimo para mim, mais ficou triste quando eu disse que não iria, e ela teria que devolve-lo para a loja. Mais mesmo assim ela tinha deixando-o pendurado dentro do meu guarda roupa caso eu mudasse de ideia.

Ouvi um ruído vindo do quarto vizinho e ergui o meu olhar para Sasuke que estava arrumado para o baile. Ele estava vestido divinamente com um smoking preto e sem a gravata o que o deixava sexy. Ele estava sentado em sua cama enquanto calçava os seus sapatos, e assim que os calçou ele ergueu o olhar e me fitou. Ele foi até a sua escrivaninha e se sentou na cadeira e começou a escrever algo e logo ergueu a folha para que eu lê-se o que tinha escrito para mim.

_**Você Vai Hoje À Noite?**_

Ele se referia ao baile. Eu peguei o meu caderno que estava em cima da cama e comecei a escrever com a minha caneta hidra cor preta e logo ergui para ele.

_**Não, Estou Estudando.**_

Sasuke começar a escrever novamente e ergue o papel para mim, ele estava serio.

_**Eu Queria Que Você Fosse.**_

Eu li e encarei a sua expressão seria enquanto eu processava o que ele tinha colocado até ele se levantar da cadeira e sair do quarto depois que apagou a luz. Ele quer que eu vá? Mais por quê? Sasuke andava um pouco estranho comigo desde aquele dia que ele terminou com a Ino no campo de futebol. Eu tinha atrás dele naquela noite mais ele disse que queria ficar sozinho.

Ontem na escola ele disse que terminar com a Ino foi a melhor coisa que ele tinha feito e que não aguentava mais a loira. Isso foi musica para os meus ouvidos, mais também Sasuke ficou estranho comigo do nada. Hoje na escola eu ouvi dizer que Sasuke ia ao baile com a Karin, à garota mais vadia de lá. Eu não sei se e verdade ou mentira, eu não tive tempo de perguntar para ele, já que o mesmo está estranho comigo, e eu nem sabia o por quê?

Droga, eu não aguento mais, eu não aguento mais ficar sem saber o que está acontecendo. Eu não aguento mais ficar guardando esse sentimento só para mim, eu tenho que tomar uma atitude antes que alguém a tome primeiro.

Levantei da cama e fui até o guarda roupa e tirei o meu vestido lindo de princesa que mamãe tinha comprado para mim. Ele era bege tomara que caia apertado no busto até a cintura e cheia de pedrinhas na frente, a saia era rodada e ia até o chão. Ele era simplesmente lindo.

Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, depois do banho fui para o quarto e sequei os meus cabelos róseos e longos com o secador o deixando ondulados nas pontas. Peguei o meu pequeno estojo de maquiagem que eu quase nunca usava, passei um pouco de pó no rosto, sombra rosa claro nos olhos, rímel e um batom rosa nos lábios. Vesti o vestido que estava pendurado na porta de meu guarda roupa e em seguida calcei os sapatos. Olhei-me no espelho e pela primeira vez eu me senti _linda_. A Sakura que eu via refletida no espelho não era a Sakura nerd que usa camiseta e a calça larga, tênis e óculos de leitura, de tanto que eu ficava estudando que eu só vivia com eles. A Sakura que eu via era uma Sakura que eu não sabia que existia em mim, era a Sakura decidida que vai atrás do cara que ela ama.

Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios enquanto eu fui até a cama e peguei a folha que eu tinha escrevido aquela frase a colocando dentro de meu decote e sai do quarto.

[...]

O táxi parou em frente o colégio. Eu paguei a corrida e sai do carro indo em direção ao salão de festa do colégio. Por onde eu passava onde tinha um aglomerado de pessoas, todas ficavam me olhando deslumbradas e depois cochichavam uma com as outras. E foi assim até eu chegar à porta do salão. As pessoas do salão me olhavam admiradas, eu ouvia comentários como _Que gata _ou _Essa não é aquela nerd de cabelos estranhos?_ Eu os ignorava, eu só queria encontrar somente uma pessoa, Sasuke. E logo o achei.

Ele estava de costa para mim falando com o seu melhor amigo Naruto que estava de frente para mim quando me fita e fala alguma coisa para Sasuke apontando com o dedo para mim o fazendo Sasuke se virar e me fitar. Vi os seus olhos se arregalarem de leve enquanto um sorriso de lado brotava em seus lábios bem desenhados. Ele falou alguma coisa pra o seu amigo e veio ao meu encontro. Ficamos um de frente para o outro, e ele me olhava intensamente passando o seu olhar dos meus pés até a cabeça.

- Você esta linda. - ele disse deslumbrado.

- Obrigada. - respondi timidamente.

- Você me concede essa dança? - ele falou esticando uma mão para mim, que a peguei sorrindo.

- Eu adoraria. - falei.

Ele me puxou para o meio do salão enquanto a musica _You Belong With You_ da _Taylor Swift_ tocava. Ele agarrou a minha cintura e eu coloquei as minhas mãos em seu pescoço e dançamos aquela musica. Ela me fazia lembrar a minha vida.

- Eu pensei que você não viria. - ele falou em meu ouvido me causando arrepios.

- Sim, mais um motivo me fez vir até aqui. - falei e vi ele sorri. - Acho que a Karin não vai gostar de ver o seu par dançando comigo. - eu disse e Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Karin? - perguntou ele confuso e eu assenti. - Sakura eu não vim com par nenhum, eu só vim mesmo para me divertir.

- Ah. Eu tinha a ouvido dizer...

Sasuke interrompe.

- Você não deveria acreditar em tudo o que os outros falam. - ele disse me fitando.

- Me desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar. - ele disse e sorriu depois. - Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

Eu sorri um pouco corada enquanto ele me girava e me trazia para mais perto de si, fazendo com que eu sentisse o seu cheiro bom de hortelã e cachoeira.

- Por que você está estranho comigo desde ontem? - perguntei e ele me fitou os olhos enquanto a musica acabava e entrava outra muito agitada.

- Vem. - foi tudo o que ele disse antes de pegar a minha mão e me puxar para fora do salão.

Eu não disse mais nada e deixei ser guiada por ele. Seja lá o lugar onde ele me levaria, esse seria o momento ideal para me declarar para ele. Ele me levou até o jardim florido por detrás do colégio, onde não tinha ninguém.

_Estávamos sozinhos._

Ele soltou a minha mão e me deu as costas, ele parecia nervoso. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos os bagunçando antes de se virar e me fitar. Agora era a oportunidade perfeita para eu falar.

- Eu tenho que te contar algo. - nós dois dissemos em uníssonos e em seguida sorrimos, o clima estava tenso e eu disse.

- Começa você primeiro.

- Não começa você - ele falou.

Suspirei profundamente, eu estava nervosa, muito nervosa. Força Sakura essa é a sua chance, não a desperdice, coragem. Sasuke me fitava pacientemente e curioso. Tomando toda a coragem possível tirei a folha de papel que estava dobrada dentro do meu decote e o desdobrei e em seguida o mostrando para ele.

_**Eu Te Amo.**_

Sasuke arregalou os olhos fitando a frase escrita no papel, parecia que estava em choque. Eu começava a me desesperar quando ele reage e tira de dentro de seu paletó um papel também e o desdobra pra depois me mostrar. Meu coração parecia que ia explodir com o que estava escrito no papel

_**Eu Te Amo.**_

Fitei Sasuke que estava com um sorriso aberto e larguei a minha folha no chão para me jogar em seus braços o abraçando e ele retribuiu. Afastei-me para fita-lo e ele me olhava com aquelas orbe ônix que eu tanto amo. Ele passou uma mão em meu rosto aproximando o seu rosto do meu pra em fim unir nossos lábios.

Eu me sentia no céu quando sentia os lábios do meu príncipe nos meus. Sasuke me apertava me trazendo para mais perto de si enquanto me beijava com fervor um sentindo o outro. Nos separamos por falta de ar e ofegante. Sasuke encostou a sua testa na minha enquanto agente normalizava as nossas respirações. Abri os meus olhos encontrando os olhos de Sasuke.

- Como? Você...

- Eu sempre te amei Sakura, mais eu fui idiota de mais para não perceber isso antes. - ele disse enquanto passava a uma mão em meu rosto. - Você me perdoa por eu ser tão tapado e não ter percebido que o que eu procurava sempre esteve ao meu lado esse tempo todo?

Ele me olhava ansioso por minha resposta, eu estava vomitando arco-íris no momento, eu sempre sonhei com esse momento, e agora ele estava se realizando. Passei uma mão em seu rosto bonito e disse.

- Isso não importa mais, meu amor. Sabe por que Sasuke Uchiha? - eu perguntei e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e eu sorri. - Por que você... Pertence a mim. – essas foram as minhas ultimas palavras antes de selar os nossos lábios.

Não importa o que você já tenha feito ou quem você tivesse ficado, o seu lugar sempre foi comigo.

_**Fim.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

_Se gostaram comentem sim?_

_Até a próxima._

_E ne ..._


End file.
